


Death is Your Gift

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, comic verse, spoilers til season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wise woman once said the hardest thing to do in this world is to live in it. Two souls cross in the night, both on the out skirts, alone. Both doing what they do best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is Your Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For now just a one shot, inspired by late night Netflix marathon of Buffy. As always please read and comment :) Enjoy!!!

            It has been a year since the vampires made themselves known, a year since the word slayer became a house hold name, months since the seed was shattered and Olympus isolated like the rest of the magical dimensions. Only a few gods remained, minds split, unsure what to do, how to get home. Artemis threw herself into the hunt, her ranks swollen with newly activated slayers. Poseidon and his lot haven't been heard from, and Dionysus went to woods, bottle never far from his lips. The slayers disbanded, Zombires spreading everywhere as more and more fell to them.

            Nico twirled his dagger in his hand, knowing they were cut off, stuck in Tartarus for the foreseeable future. Monsters, his monsters, were on the run. The minotaur bellowed, the sound echoing down the alley axe raised over its horned head as the thunder clapped and lighting streaking across the sky. It was all very cliché really.

            "You're stuck. You could just let me stab you now and end it or..." Nico broke off as the Minotaur charged, massive fist crumpling a dumpster.  "You could do that." Flinging his dagger Nico drew his sword, standing his ground as the beast came at him. Right before he could bring his sword down on the dumb beasts head it was tackled to side, one horn turning the brick beside him to dust.

            "Run!" A little blonde woman shouted as Nico watched her slam her tiny fist into the monster's snout his head snapping back. The demigod was just able to knock her out of the way before the double bladed axe cleaved the pavement in two where she had been standing. His sword clattered out of his grasp as the minotaur advanced, axe swinging into the walls. Finally Nico focused, a massive slab of obsidian rising from the ground, slamming into the minotaur's chest and sending it hoof over horn into a car.

            "What the hell is wrong with you! You let it get away." Nico dusted himself off, straitening his bomber jacket before grabbing his sword.

            "Me? I was doing just fine before _you_ kicked me." The blond had the audacity to look offended.

            " _You_ were about to get sliced in two. I was about to put my sword through his thick skull when _you_ tackled me." With a wave of his hand the shadows thickened against the crumbling brick wall.

            "I've done that before, I know what it looks like, besides what are you like 10?"

            "What are you 30?" Nico couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's spluttering.

            "I am twenty eight for your information and I've killed more things like that then you've ever imagined."

            "So have I." Nico said blandly, glaring at the crumpled mess of a car the minotaur left behind. "I've been following that thing for two damn weeks."

            "You?" The woman looked at him carefully eyes falling the sword held tightly in his grasp. Finally she looked him in the eyes, hers knowing, tired, so much like the one's he sees in the mirror. "How long?" She asked finally.

            "Since I was born... 1942..." Nico shrugged, his past was something he didn't like talking about much. "But more recently for the past couple years, a few wars, some time in Tartarus." Nico mumbled.

            "Well I've been at it since 1996." The blond woman pulled a wooden stake from her pink leather jacket, spinning in her hands easily.

            "Slayer?" He guessed, she was far to tiny to man handle the minotaur any other way.

            "Correct. I showed you mine, now tell me yours."

            "Demigod, Son of Hades."          

            "You don't have some brain sucking, possessing the body of a hot nurse, split personality thing going on do you? Because I dealt with that once already and I don't want to go through that all again." The slayer laughed, lips tugging into a smile even though her body was poised, muscles coiled ready to slam that small piece of wood into his chest if the need arose.

            "No. Just me in here." Nico tapped his head, just him and nightmares. Nico heard the minotaur bellow again. "Do you have some way of getting around? Or do you just run everywhere?"  When all he got was a grin in return Nico rolled his eyes grabbing hold of her wrist letting the shadows climb up their bodies and feeling himself falling through the darkness.

            "Do that again and I'm going to have to hurt you." Nico smiled for the first time that night, Hades maybe even the whole week. The Minotaur bellowed from in front of them, massive horns tearing the sides of cars to shreds as he galloped towards them.

            "Get in line." He laughed leaping to the side as the minotaur reached them, sword slicing deep into his ribs. Blood poured down the monster's side, matting it's fur. The slayer moved quick, but it was quicker, fist slamming into her chest and sending her flying into the bricks. The look on her face was enough to send gods running, the minotaur much less intelligent only bellowed again, head lowered as it charged at her. For what it was worth Nico was impressed that she didn't flinch, barely moved as the creature twice he height and nearly quadruple her width got closer, close enough to slam it giant horn through her small body when she jerked her leg up, knee slamming into its skull with a sickening crunch.

            Nico moved quickly, not wanting Santa Clause to interrupt next and pushed his blade deep into the minotaur's chest, watching in grim satisfaction as he crumbled around the blade, gold dust blowing away in the wind.

            "I thought only vampire's did that. Would have been helpful in high school if they all did that." The Slayer had a gash over her eye, and  her jacket was torn. "I liked this jacket..." She said wistfully before holding out her hand. "My name's Buffy." Nico took her calloused hand, gripping tight.

            "Nico."

 


End file.
